Num Piscar de Olhos
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Num piscar de olhos todo o seu mundo se acabou: sua vida e todo o seu significado foram engolidos por aquele grande buraco negro e não voltariam jamais. Tag to 5x22 Swan Song. Dean POV


**Nota Inicial:**_Esse texto se passa durante o episódio 22 da 5ª Temporada, chamado Swan Song. Logo, cheio de Spoilers, se não viu não leia xDD! Olha que eu avisei, hein? Rsrs Sem beta outra vez, todos os erros são meus! A história é do ponto de vista do Dean, mas não está em primeira pessoa ^^ Bem, espero que signifique algo para vocês, como significa para mim =D_

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural, seus personagens e seu enredo não me pertencem. Eles são uma criação de Eric Kripke, então, todos os direitos reservados ^~

**Num Piscar de Olhos**

Um piscar de olhos, apenas uma mísera fração de segundo: foi esse o espaço de tempo em que ele viu estupefato seu mundo se acabar diante de seus olhos: aquele que significava mais do que tudo, mais do que ele mesmo simplesmente sumira, fora devorado pelo buraco escuro no qual pulara para sempre.

"_Então você tem que me prometer uma coisa."_

E o que ele não prometeria ao rapaz diante de si? O que negaria a ele, que um dia fora a criança que tomara nos braços e carregara para longe do incêndio que destruiu suas vidas? O que não prometeria ao homem que aquela criança se tornara, àquele que o fazia se orgulhar e tremer ao mesmo tempo?

"_Ok. Tá. Qualquer coisa."_

E então ele pedia o inimaginável: pedia para continuar seguindo sem ele, para não tentar salvá-lo. Talvez não tivesse mesmo entendido nada desde o princípio, talvez Dean não tivesse sido claro o bastante, talvez não tivesse mostrado o bastante! Como poderia ele procurar ter uma "vida normal", procurar uma família, um lar? Como fazer isso se a pessoa que significava tudo isso estivesse morta? Como prosseguir sem o seu futuro?

_E mesmo que pudesse, qual seria o sentido disso?_

Mas mesmo sem palavras, ele prometera. E a muda promessa agora pesava em seus ombros, cansados, enquanto se recostava no assento do Impala, completamente só. O carro que tinha tantos significados para ele, uma parte de suas histórias conjuntas, uma extensão de si mesmo e do seu irmão. Mas nada parecia a mesma coisa! O carro parecia um monte de metal sem utilidade, perdera completamente o significado, que era ser parte de Sam e Dean. Aquele carro que tudo significara, de repente não parecia ter a menor importância em sua vida.

_Porque, de verdade, nada mais importava._

A coisa toda estava incompleta! Sua própria vida tinha um vazio, impossível de preencher. E é claro que Dean sabia disso! Na verdade, o que doía mais profundamente era que ele sempre soubera aonde isso levaria. Ele sabia o caminho que percorria e sabia que aquele seria o inevitável fim de tudo. Ele sabia o tamanho do sacrifício que cometeria no fim.

_Como pôde aceitar um preço tão alto?_

Mas agora, não podia mudar o que fora feito. Seu irmãozinho estava morto, o cara que ele mais amava no mundo inteiro, seu porto seguro, sua terra firme, seu eixo, seu lar, sua família... Tudo isso morria junto com ele. Toda a vida que ele construíra e tudo de mais bonito que ele tinha em seu coração havia, subitamente, deixado esse mundo. Sam não levara consigo uma parte do irmão: levara ele por inteiro, sangrando, junto consigo. E ele sabia que seu maior desejo era que tivesse realmente morrido ali, ao lado de seu irmãozinho, como sempre deveria ter sido.

_Porque nenhum final jamais deveria ser tão cruel!_

Porque estavam sempre tirando tudo dele? O que ele ganhara, afinal? Perdera tudo e mais um pouco! Como isso podia ser justo? O que havia de errado com o universo? O que um ser humano possivelmente poderia fazer de errado, que fosse passível de tamanha punição?

_Que Deus era esse que lhe tirava a única coisa que realmente importava?_

E, novamente, qual fora o sentido? Para quê? Pelo que lutara durante tanto tempo? Qual era o real objetivo de passarem por tudo isso? O apocalipse, suas vidas nos últimos anos, sua própria estadia no inferno, tudo isso fora apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Foram eles brinquedos nas mãos de Deus, peças de um xadrez maligno e sangrento?

_E porque diabos ainda estava vivo?_

Se fora tudo um jogo, uma brincadeira, ótimo! Droga, ele aceitaria até que fosse um pesadelo, uma realidade alternativa dos anjos, qualquer coisa! Tudo menos a realidade! Desde que Sammy estivesse ali ao seu lado, para dizer novamente que tudo ficaria bem e que estavam juntos nessa.

_Mas ele não estava!_

E aquilo era simplesmente inconcebível! Era alguma coisa com a qual ele não poderia lidar, uma dor muito mais forte do que ele, algo que o engoliria inteiro até não sobrar mais nada! E Dean sabia que jamais iria sorrir novamente, porque seu coração estava morto e sua vida era apenas aquela última promessa que fizera ao seu irmão.

_Porque não havia nada que não fizesse por seu irmão!_

A promessa de continuar vivendo, mesmo quebrado e morto por dentro, arrastando a casca vazia que era agora seu corpo. A última promessa que ele sabia que teria que cumprir até o dia de sua morte. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse seu desejo, mesmo que só quisesse fechar os olhos e não abri-los nunca mais.

_Por que naquele dia, sua vida simplesmente perdera o significado para sempre._

_Por que Sammy era o início, o meio e o fim de tudo para ele._

_Por que ele perdera seu irmão, filho e melhor amigo em um piscar de olhos._

_Para sempre..._

**The End**

_Nota final: Embora eu a esteja publicando depois, essa fanfic foi escrita antes de lembranças, logo depois de ver o episódio (pela segunda vez seguida lol) e ela saiu com todo o sentimento. Fica um pouco difícil mudar muita coisa, embora eu ache que devesse acrescentar bem mais coisas nela para que ficasse tão boa quanto lembranças. Mas ela nasceu assim e gosto de manter as histórias tão naturais quanto for possível ^^ Espero ter passado tudo o que queria realmente passar com essa curta história. Espero, também, que tenham gostado! =D _

_Obrigada por lerem e me deixem saber o que acharam ^~_

_Beijinhos =*_

_Rosetta_


End file.
